Class Blackguard
Blackguard The blackguard epitomizes evil. He is nothing short of a mortal fiend. The quintessential black knight, this villain carries a reputation of the foulest sort that is very well deserved. Consorting with demons and devils serving dark deities, the blackguard is hated and feared by all. Some people call these villains anti-paladins due to their completely evil nature. Their black hearts revel only in darkness. Requirements: * Alignment: Any evil * Base Attack: +6 * Skill: Hide 5 Ranks * Feats: Cleave Hit Die: d10 Proficiencies: All simple and martial weapons and all armor and shields. Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier BAB: +1/level Bonus Feats: The epic Blackguard gains a bonus feat every three levels after 10th. Blackguard Abilities Level 2: * Smite Good - Add Char modifier to attack roll. * Dark Blessing - Add Char modifier to saving throws. * Bull's Strength - The target creature's strength is increased by 1d4+1. Level 3: * Turn Undead - make undead flee. * Create Undead - summons an undead ally. Level 4: * Sneak Attack - sneak attack +1d6 Level 5: * Summon Fiend - summons a fiendish ally. Level 6: * Inflict Serious Wounds - If the caster succeeds in striking an opponent with a touch attack, the target suffers 3d8 points of damage, + 1 point per caster level to a maximum of +15. Level 7: * Contagion - The target creature is struck down with one of the following debilitating diseases, randomly chosen: Blinding Sickness, Cackle Fever, Mind Fire, Red Ache, Shakes, or Slimy Doom. * Sneak Attack - sneak attack +2d6 Level 8: * Inflict Critical Wounds - If the caster succeeds in striking an opponent with a touch attack, the target suffers 4d8 points of damage, + 1 point per caster level to a maximum of +20. Level 10: * Sneak Attack - sneak attack +3d6 Epic Blackguard: * Sneak Attack: increases by +1d6 every three levels after 10th. * Summon Fiend: For every five blackguard levels above 10th, the summoned fiend gains +2 bonus Hit Dice, its natural armor increases by +2, and its Strength and Intelligence each by increase by +1. ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: Needs information here, please submit information if you know something Blackguards have base class has not changed but the feats that they get have been improved Greatly. The following Feats have been altered: Profane Might * Adds Cha modifier to attack bonus and deals same as Divine damage (to max 20) * Adds 8 damage per Cha mod and 15 Damage PER SMITE feat, this is not every attack but will get floating text telling you extra damage done. This damage is Divine Damage. Cleric, Paladin and Blackguard Levels count Towards this. Post 40 levels are capped at your Class levels. ** Note : If you have 21+ blackguard levels you get a +10 level bonus Profane Shield * Base adds Cha modifier to Dodge AC but when have 20 pally/10 Black levels also adds to shield AC (Cha mod) * Hit point increase 5% per level to max of 100 hp per level. * Pally 40+, Blackguard 30+ also gets the following ** Regeneration Level x 5 per 6 seconds ** Damage reduction 30 up to level *100 points * Pally 50+, Black 40+ also gets the following ** Imunity Knockdown ** Spell Absorption up to 5 x level spells levels. Summon Fiend * Work in progress but have 8 in already. * Summons level is +1 per post 40 level AND this is not adjusted by anything except epic Fiend which adds 1. (Epic Spell Focus Conjuration + Necromancy etc dont help) BLACKGUARD 1.69: * Blackguard's of Chance. * Evil Knight that calls the power of demon's and soul's of the dead, to give him/her Great Power. * Str base Blackguard or Dexer based. * Str - Very high damage out put. 43 god Black guard. 250 x2 cirt, Profane Flame 400-500, Profane Might 680, Horse 400-500, Imp power 200, Extra Sneak 30 levels black guard 260. ** Down side. With great Damage, comes low AC and Imm to Slash. Out of all the heavy armor user blackguard takes the most damage. but has the best Saves * Tips ** Max Str ** get Cha up 76 if you can. ** work on getting saves High. ** you get thp but you also get high reg, so get base hps High as you can. * Dex Base ** Dex, with Divine Sheild, monk lvls your ac can be Very high. ** Dexer Damage - with Kama's your damage base is going to be much lower then a Str blackguard. but you attacks around be much higher, your Profane flame and might can get up there with a str base, but you get no power attack bonus normally. HOUSE GUARD AND BONUS FEATS: * Profane Feats all Work! read the Main website for what lvl and info. remember it uses a turn Undead * Profane Might. Is based on 3 things. Cha/Smite Feat/Lvl get about +20 profane each Smite feat * Profane Shield. Base on lvl need about 23 lvls in blackguard for a full power shield. ** Shield gives, tps uber reg, 5 a lvl (my 43 god has up to 360) and immune to spell's * Sneak Attack! 23+ black guards gets the extra sneak! the extra sneak feats do not + damage to blackguards extra sneak damage. * Summons!! the greater the blackguard the better the summon, you need Epic fiendish Servant for + summon lvl. only a 29+ blackguard can get the top summon at 45. and baal at 40. * Unicorn! - top level horse in the 1.69 chest. you have to redo the chest for this horse